Romantic Egoist
by Mikitsan
Summary: "Maka Albarn,una alumna de diecisiete años aparentemente perfecta, Soul Evans, un profesor de veintitrés años aparentemente perfecto, ellos dos tienen mas en común de lo que imaginan" SoulxMaka.UA. Ligero OOC. Y como siempre mal Summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Atsushi Okhubo, __Romantic Egoist_ _no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Hatori Bisco. Yo solo los popurrize y puse un poco de mi deliciosa cosecha (?)._

_Ven que los mejores mangas son creados por mujeres? Ohh Yeah (xD)_

_Oh casi lo olvido, es un universo alterno… YeY mi primer universo alterno después de 12 fics! (lluvia de confetis x3)

* * *

_

- Blablabla.- Diálogos

"_Blablabla".- _Pensamientos.

**-O-**

- Para que nos necesitaría a nosotras? Luce muy hermosa.

- No me sorprende que sea la mejor en su clase y la más popular verdad one-chan? ~

- Claro, mientras no habrá la boca.

- NO ME ESTAN AYUDANDO SABEN!

- Kyaaah! One-chan me esta asustando ~

Las hermanas dieron un pequeño respingo y me miraban con una curiosa mezcla de miedo, burla e indiferencia mientras dejaba delicadamente mi taza de te en la mesa, el silencio seguido a eso se volvió largo y cómodo para mi, hasta que una de ellas hablo.

- Ves? Te lo dije, si tan solo pudiéramos ponerle cinta adhesiva…

- Quieren dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí?.- Las mire directamente con unas enormes ganas de fulminarlas con la mirada, pero ellas ni siquiera se inmutaron.

- Juum… bueno… podrías ponerte algo de cuero y usar un látigo, he escuchado que es la fantasía de muchos hombres.

- No creo que eso funcione, esta muy plana para llenarlos bien~

Suspire mientras echaba aun vistazo al salón donde me encontraba, todo estaba finamente decorado con cortinas rojas, blancas y negras, rosas y demás flores de diferentes colores adornaban la única mesa del centro y un enorme piano de cola se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, era lógico ya que ese era (o había sido) uno de los salones de música… mire directamente a una chica alta de cabello color rubio mostaza y ojos color azul oscuro, la cual discutía con otra chica mas bajita, rubia aunque de un tono mas claro y brillantes ojos azul cielo la cual se limitaba a reírse de todo, ellas eran las "famosas" hermanas Elizabeth "Liz" y Patricia "Patty" Thompson, expertas en cualquier tipo de problema amoroso que pudieras tener, la leyenda contaba que eran descendientes lejanas de un linaje de brujas, pero no es como si yo creyera en esas cosas.

Me levante de mi asiento sin siquiera voltear a ver a las hermanas que seguían discutiendo por algo que en realidad ni siquiera me importaba y salí por la puerta… Cierto, perdón por mi descortesía permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Maka Albarn, soy una estudiante de 17 años del instituto medio, con uno de los mejores promedios y la presidenta de la asociación de alumnos, además de ser parte de muchos clubs y figurar entre una de las mas bellas alumnas. Que como soy físicamente? Piel blanca y cremosa, con un cuidado y lacio cabello que me llega un poco más debajo de la altura de los hombros los cuales siempre peino en unas pequeñas coletas y con unos enormes y aparentemente hermosos ojos verde olivo.

- Maka-sempai!

Gire hacia el lugar donde escuche que me llamaron, eran un par de chicas que deduje eran de un grado menor que yo por el color de sus uniformes, les sonreí mientras se acercaban a mí.

- Nos ayudarías con estos problemas?.- Una chica de cabello corto y castaño saco un libro de su bolso y se acerco a mí.

- Por supuesto.- Tome el libro de sus manos y le volví a sonreír de la forma mas angelical posible.

- Maka-sempai muchísimas gracias eres tan amable e inteligente.- La otra chica de cabellos rojos y ondulados se acerco también a mi mientras terminaba de explicarle a su compañera los problemas de su libro.

- Me alaga eso viniendo de unas chicas tan hermosas como ustedes.

Reí ligeramente ante el comentario mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba y la castaña de cabello corto reía conmigo.

Cualquiera pensaría que soy la chica perfecta.

Pero el triste hecho es que…

"_ustedes me enferman idiotas! No tiene nada mejor que hacer?"_

Tengo una horrible personalidad…

Me despedí de las idiotas esas mientras me dirigía al salón de Química, estoy muy consciente de esa parte de mi personalidad pero no es como si yo desease ser así, pero cuando esos tontos se acercan para alabarme por una simple sonrisa o una palabra amable y empiezan a decir que soy un ángel o una diosa no puedo evitar búrlame de ellos!

- Es que esta gente es tan simplona! Como pueden siquiera pensar en eso, es que están tarados o que?.- Reí en voz alta sin poder controlarme mientras entraba al salón, es que en realidad era algo divertido no creen?.

- Y aun con ese carácter quiere tener un romance de ensueño.

- Y ustedes de donde demonios salieron!

Les grite a Liz y Patty que aparecieron de la nada tras de mi, mientras estas salían corriendo como si hubieren visto un fantasma, pero por mas que lo odiara ellas tenían razón… nunca podría con mi verdadera personalidad enamorar a la persona de la cual yo me había enamorado.

Mi ídolo es un profesor de química de 23 años, de complexión delgada y una cabeza mas alta que yo, piel algo morena, unos hermosos ojos color rubí que contrastaban con su brillante cabello blanco y con unos curiosos dientes algo puntiagudos, todo el tiempo en su pulcro y cuidado traje negro con rayas rojas echo a la medida perfecta.

Estoy enamorada del profesor Soul Evans.

El es el hombre ideal, posee un carácter dulce y siempre preocupado de sus alumnos y su educación, siempre atento de cualquier problema que tuviéramos y con una palabra de apoyo o aliento cual fuera el caso, un profesor digno de admirarse y por el cual más de una quedo completamente enamorada…

Pero a diferencia de el, mi dulzura es falsa…

Quiero ser amistosa con el, quiero acercármele y volverme su amiga o incluso algo mas, pero no se como hacerlo, que pasara si el llega a conocer mi verdadera personalidad?, el es tan brillante y perfecto, con una pureza y dulzura inalcanzables, que seguramente superan el 100% de la dulzura humana.

- Ya lo entiendo One-chan, mientras mas repugnante sea la persona mas atraída se siente a las cosas hermosas~

- Salgan de mi mente de una vez!

Liz y Patty se echaron a reír mientras se sentaban en unas aterradoras sillas con motivos… aterradores?, llenos de calaveras, cráneos y demás que se extendía a donde te llegara la vista en el salón de clases, bueno en realidad solo Patty se reía….

Pero esperen un segundo…

Cuando demonios entraron y cambiaron la decoración de este lugar?

- Y entonces pequeña Maka, a que has venido a vernos de nuevo?.- Liz, la mayor de las hermanas me miro a los ojos mientras se sentaba en una de esas aterradoras sillas, en realidad me ponía un poco nerviosa.

- Yo no vine a verlas, ustedes se adueñaron del salón!, pero si tenia planeado ir a verlas después….- Bueno eso era verdad.

- Cuentaanoos~

- Una amiga me dijo que ustedes podrían hacer algo con mi problema amoroso, pero llego y veo todo estas cosas, como por ejemplo que es eso!.- Señale alarmada una mesa de color negro y rojo en medio del salón, tenia en la cabecera lo que parecía un cráneo de algún ternero y extrañas pócimas burbujeantes estaban alrededor de ella.

- Son solo unos pequeños ajustes obviamente para nada sospechosos~.- Patty, la menor de las hermanas se acerco a la mesa mientras tomaba una de las extrañas pócimas color verde y hacia el ademan de acercárseme, así que obviamente corrí a la puerta lo mas rápido posible.

- Acaso pensaban poner un hechizo en mi? Pues lo siento pero no creo en todas estas cosas.- Patty me hizo un puchero mientras dejaba esa arma de destrucción liquida de nuevo en la mesa y yo empezaba a abrir la puerta.

- Además, como es que pueden usar este salón como quieran? Esto es suficiente me largo de aquí!.- Azote la puerta mientras salía del salón de clases, esas chicas son realmente extrañas…

* * *

- One-chan, no crees que fuimos algo duras con ellas?.- La menor de las hermanas dejo de reír de golpe mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana mayor, la cual solo miraba el camino por donde la peliceniza había desaparecido.

- Claro que no, ella no se preocuparía por algo así.- La rubia dejo de ver hacia la puerta para regresar a ver a su hermana, la cual había abandonado su expresión seria para seguir riendo tontamente.- Aunque por otro lado, me encantaría ver como esos sentimientos cambian.

- Es noble desear cambiar por amor~

- Verdad Maka?.- Ambas hermanas dijeron al unisonoro mientras fuera del salón de química se escuchaban incontrolables risas.

* * *

Esas brujas… cuero y encaje como se les ocurre, yo se que no tengo los pechos para impresionar pero eso no significa que este completamente plana, yo tengo otros encantos…además que me están persiguiendo? Las veo por toda la escuela!.

- Profesor Evans!

Unas voces femeninas me sacaron de mi monologo mental, rápidamente me escondí tras uno de los pilares del pasillo en el que estábamos.

- No puedo resolver estos problemas de su clase.- Una chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes y una castaña de cabellos largo le sonreían estúpidamente mientras el se les acercaba.

- Déjenme ver señoritas.- El profesor Evans les devolvió la sonrisa mientras las cara de estúpidas de esas chicas se hacia aun mas estúpida.

No lo podía negar, estaba celosa… desearía ser tan idiota como ellas para poder usar ese truco barato, pero había sido maldecida con una mente brillante, un hermoso físico y una enorme humildad.

- Ya veo, perdón profesor por quitarle el tiempo, me siento tan tonta!.- Bueno al menos era sincera.

- No te menosprecies de esa manera.- El profesor las miro directamente mientras les regresaba el libro.- Escuchen, no quiero evaluarlos solo por sus calificaciones, creo que el verdadero valor de una persona yace en algo mas, en cuanto se esfuerzan y lo duro que intentan algo aun cuando parezca imposible.- Se detuvo mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

- Ustedes son el tipo de estudiantes que pueden hacer eso y más, yo creo en ustedes.

Les sonrió dulcemente mientras las otras dos se quedaron con cara ausente, el era un hombre tan atento y amable, incluso con las inútiles como ellas!.

- Profesor hice esto en la clase de cocina.- La de ojos verdes saco una bolsa de galletas con un listón rosa, que estaba pensando? Que con eso se lo ganaría? Y como carajos no se me ocurrió a mi primero!

- Muchísimas gracias, las comeré con gusto.

Las dos inútiles se despidieron del Prof. Evans mientras este les seguía sonriendo de esa manera que solo el sabia, como era posible que no viera las verdaderas intenciones de ese par de arpías?, me gire molesta para irme pero el sonido de una bolsa de plástico llamo mi atención.

Y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras…

El profesor Evans se acerco a un bote de basura y con una cara (que nunca había visto en el) de molestia y asco y tiro la bolsa de galletas mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarros de la bolsa y lo ponía en su boca yo quede completamente paralizada, Que demonios había pasado? Como había cambiado su forma de ser de un momento a otro? Desde cuando el Prof. Evans fumaba?.

- Que perdida de tiempo, esas retrasadas me quitaron diez minutos de mi almuerzo solo por unas estúpidas galletas caseras…

Q-quien es este hombre? Suena como al Prof. Evans, se ve como el Prof. Evans y esta en el mismo lugar que el Prof. Evans estaba, pero no era el Prof. Evans que yo conocía, resbale lentamente por el pilar hasta quedar sentada en el piso del pasillo…

- Siempre es lo mismo, estos estudiantes son tan fáciles de engañar… me estoy muriendo de hambre… y eso me recuerda… oye tu que estas haciendo hay? .

Me sobresalte y grite fuertemente cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, cuanto tiempo quede en estado de shock que no note cuando el se acerco?

- Tu eres Maka Albarn cierto? Yo se muy bien que tu también eres un lobo disfrazado de oveja, no me puedes engañar.

Levante mis manos y cubrí mi boca con ellas…el… el lo sabia… como pudo saberlo?

- Esto hace las cosas mas fáciles, si le dices a alguien… bueno ya sabes que sucederá si le dices a alguien…

El tipo con la cara del Prof. Evans me sonrió amargamente mientras prendía su cigarro y lo llevaba a su boca, me quede pasmada unos minutos mas…que es lo que estaba pasando aquí?

- Bueno sabes lo que quiero decir verdad?, vete a tu casa.

El tipo con la voz del Prof. Evans soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba al lado contrario del pasillo, dejando un camino tras de el de humo de cigarrillo, lenta y temblorosamente me levante del piso y analice todo lo que acababa de pasarme, era un sueño verdad?, esto DEBIA de ser un sueño… no es así?

Salí caminando rápidamente por la escuela para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga (si no es que la única) con la cual siempre regresábamos a nuestras casas, logre de lejos reconocer esa maraña de cabellos rosas sobre su delgada figura, porque carajo yo no podía ser tan delgada?... acelere mi paso para por fin salir de esta escuela del infierno, tenia muchísimas cosas que pensar, pero me pare en seco cuando vi a mi amiga besuqueándose con su novio, un chico de cabello negro y tres rayas blancas de un solo lado…bufe molesta, no estaba de humor para sus cursilerías…

- Pa-paso algo Maka?.- Mi amiga pelirrosa me intentaba mantener el paso mientras se despedía de el chico de las tres rayas blancas, en otros momentos habría hecho lo mismo pero no me sentía con los ánimos.

- Paso de todo.

La tome del brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia la estación del tren, sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría y tenia que contarle a alguien la horrible verdad que había descubierto.

**-O-**

_Se me olvido decir que era Maka POV? sorry xD_

_Para ser sincera adore esa mini historia… son solo dos tomos y un tercero independiente (o sea que entre ellos no tienen nada que ver), pero yo y mi deliciosa imaginación la volveremos 4 o 5 capítulos… o muchos mas porque la verdad ya vi que son muchas paginas x3_

_Parejas esperadas: SoulXMaka…y ya… si...solo esa :D (OMG!), también un poco de KidXChrona porque no me pude resistir (xD), en realidad es necesaria para la historia…._

_Espero les guste, y perdón si los personajes son algo OOC pero tenían que concordar con los de la historia verdadera._

_Reviewsitto :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Atsushi Okhubo, __Romantic Egoist_ _no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Hatori Bisco. Yo solo los popurrize y puse un poco de mi deliciosa cosecha (?)._

- Blablabla.- Diálogos

"_Blablabla".- _Pensamientos.

**-O-**

- No fue un sueño.

La peliceniza quedo estática al escuchar eso, las rubias hermanas la miraban con aburrimiento, mientras la cuarta chica de piel extremadamente blanca, ojos azules, mirada triste y cabello rosa cortado de manera desigual continuaba tomando su taza de te de un liquido inusualmente azul, se encontraban las cuatro en el salón de química que al parecer las Thompson habían decidido literalmente secuestrar, una enorme pancarta con las palabras "_Mesa de discusión sobre el romance Sensei_(*)" se encontraba sobre la tétrica mesa .

- Porque? que hice para merecer esto?.

- Tra-tranquila Maka.

En un parpadeo la ojiverde había pasado de estar sentada en la mesa del salón a arrodillada en una esquina curiosamente mas oscura que las otras con un aura deprimente en su alrededor, mientras su mejor y extremadamente delgada amiga trataba de hacerla levantar.

- Que tranquila ni que nada Chrona, mi vida debe estar maldita.

- Pobre niña, su cerebro esta herido, parece que enserio la afecto.

- Deberíamos de haberle dicho antes? ~

Las dos hermanas empezaron a susurrar demasiado alto para que las otras dos chicas las escucharan pero demasiado bajo para que no pareciera que les hablaban directamente.

- Eso era mentira, el es un hombre muy dulce…si muy dulce, estoy segura que era alguien haciéndose pasar por el si…era eso si…- Maka murmuraba una y otra vez mientras el aura a su alrededor se volvía mas negra.

- Ma-maka por favor reacciona! Iré por a-ayuda!.- Chrona salió corriendo por la puerta del salón de química mientras murmuraba un claro "_no se como lidiar con esto_."

- El hombre perfecto…si eso era…si era el...- Las dos rubias sonrieron maléficamente mientras se acercaban al patético bulto en el piso que era ahora Maka, se inclinaron hasta quedar a su altura y cada una se coloco al lado de los oídos de la chica.

- Habla con la boca llena!

- Tiene pie de atleta~

- No se baña los domingos.

- Usa la misma ropa interior dos veces~

- NOO, PAREN PORFAVOR!

Las Thompson dejaron de decirle a la chica información totalmente inútil e inservible mientras reían estrepitosamente cuando el sonido de la puerta corrediza desvió su atención.

- Hey ustedes! Dejen de hablar a mis espaldas, puedo oírlas desde el pasillo!

En el marco de la puerta estaba parado un tipo de cabello blanco y ojos rojos con el seño fruncido y una clara molestia en el rostro, la peliceniza se levanto del suelo como si le hubieran pinchado con una aguja y se acerco al chico que ya se encontraba fuera del salón.

- Profesor Evans…No es verdad cierto? Usted se preocupa por los estudiantes mas que ningún otro y-

- Quien? Yo? Yo ni siquiera quería ser profesor.- El albino corto de pronto a la chica con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Entonces porque lo es!.- La chica le pregunto al borde del llanto mientras la sonrisa del profesor solo se ensanchaba mas.

- Supongo que es porque pase el examen… con mucha suerte sabes? .- Soul se llevo un dedo a la barbilla de forma pensativa mientras miraba hacia la nada.

"_De suerte? Se puede ser maestro de suerte? Que demonios le pasa"- _La chica se quedo completamente petrificada, este era el tipo del cual se enamoro?

- Además Maka…eres igual a mi, no?.- La ojiverde desvió la mirada con el seño levemente fruncido y claramente sonrojada.- La idol de la escuela, la chica perfecta… en realidad es una mala persona verdad? Es muy divertido, no te parece?.- La chica solo quedo en silencio.

El albino relajo su expresión mientras su sarcástica sonrisa desaparecía.

- Déjame decirte esto, he hecho muchas cosas para que las personas me aprecien, pero nada por lo cual me insulten… después de todo estoy haciendo lo mejor para no decepcionar a mis alumnos.

- Pe-pero no…

- Veo que no me entiendes.- el ojirojo suspiro dramáticamente mientras se acercaba a la chica.- Te mostrare el modo en que se mueve el mundo.

Soul se aclaro falsamente la garganta mientras hacia ademanes con las manos simulando un mapa conceptual.

- La cadena empieza de esta forma, primero: hago de profesor ideal, segundo: los estudiantes me siguen alegremente, tercero: los padres y el personal de la escuela me aprecian y cuarto: obtengo un jugoso y merecido aumento, ves la simpleza? No causo problemas a nadie y todo sale bien.- Término en albino con un tono de voz que mostraba claramente que esa era la cosa más lógica y común del mundo.

- P-pero…ESO ME MOLESTA!.- Maka grito de pronto cambiando completamente su actitud de hace unos momentos por otra totalmente agresiva.

- Ehh? Y porque te va a molestar eso?.- El albino ni siquiera se inmuto.- Ah…ya se, apuesto que estabas enamorada de mi.

La peliceniza bajo la mirada al piso mientras su aura cambiaba ahora a una completamente peligrosa mientras miles de venas salían en su frente.

- Ya veo! Oh, yo estuve mal, lo siento mucho, me perdonas?.- Le dijo Soul con una expresión de preocupación totalmente falsa que no engañaría ni a un niño de tres años, y por supuesto tampoco a Maka.

"_No lo puedo creer, es un completo idiota!"_

- Maka- chop!

* * *

- Aquí están los papeles que ordeno Profesor Evans.

- Muchas gracias Albarn.

La chica ojiverde se acerco a su profesor con una pila de papeles mas alta que ella misma mientras los colocaba delicadamente en su escritorio.

"_Se que fue algo impulsivo el Maka-chop pero verdaderamente se lo merecía, ahora estoy segura de lo que hare, aceptare este reto"_

- Lamento pedirle a una estudiante como tú hacer trabajos como estos, supongo que fue muy pesado para ti.- El albino le sonrió dulcemente a la chica mientras esta le regresaba la sonrisa.

"_Tramposa, no me puedes engañar con tu cool sonrisita"_

- Por favor no diga eso, me siento honrada de serle de ayuda a un profesor tan maravilloso como usted.

"_Si sabias que era pesado no debiste de habérmelo pedido"_

Los dos se quedaron sonriéndose el uno al otro, mientras los alumnos y personal de la escuela los miraban maravillados.

- Es tan popular entre los estudiantes, como lo envidio.

- Es una hermosa vista no crees?

Los dos profesores asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras seguían su camino, sin imaginarse la guerra mental que tenían el albino y la peliceniza.

* * *

- Albarn puedo pedirte algo?

- Si Profesor Evans?

La ojiazul se encamino en dirección a su profesor mientras un rio de murmullos e insinuación se escuchaban a sus espaldas, donde estaba con un grupo de amigas.

- Viste eso Chrona? Era el Prof. Evans con Maka, estarán juntos?.

- Uhhm... No-no estoy segura Blair.- La pelirrosa le contesto a la chica de cabellos purpuras, ojos ambarinos y voluptuosa figura la cual solo bufo molesta, la ojiazul se limito a mirar ligeramente preocupada el camino por donde su amiga se había ido.

- Que se le ofrece entonces profesor?.- La ojiverde le pregunto tranquilamente al profesor que sonreía y saludaba a todos los estudiantes que pasaban cerca de el.

- Quisiera que llevaras estas cajas al salón de música, estas otras al salón de profesores, estas botellas a la cafetería, estas nuevas escobas al armario de limpieza, estas telas al salón de economía domestica y cuando termines por favor regresa para que te encargues de algunas cosas más.

"_Ese maldito bastardo esta jugando conmigo?"_

- Claro que lo hare profesor, pero no cree que son algo pesados para una alumna tan frágil como yo?

- Por favor Albarn no seas modesta, los dos sabemos que eres muy fuerte tanto física como internamente.- El albino señalo en creciente chichón que tenia en la frente, claro efecto del Maka-chop de ayer.- pero seria bueno guardarlo en secreto no crees?

"_No puedo negarme, el sabe mi secreto"_

- Cierto profesor.- La ojiverde suspiro sonoramente mientras comenzaba a cargar una por una las pesadas cajas por todo el edificio… Después de más de treinta minutos se acerco a su profesor de química, el cual seguía en el mismo lugar que antes hablando animadamente con unos alumnos.

- Sabes, estoy muy complacido de poder enseñarle a una alumna tan dulce e inocente como tú, si tan solo los demás fueran igual a ti.

"_Estas a cien años luz de enamorarme mocosa"_

- Oh no Prof. Evans, todos los alumnos estamos tan inspirados por su ética y sus profundas palabras.

"_Veremos quien pierde primero imbécil"_

- Estoy impresionado Albarn, tu ironía ha mejorado un poco.

"_Aunque no lo suficiente para alcanzarme"_

- Todo se lo debo a usted, es demasiado bueno diciendo cosas sin sentido.

"_No necesito ironía para darme cuenta de ello"_

La chica y el profesor de química reían animadamente mientras caminaban al salón de clase, claramente se podía escuchar que los alumnos seguían murmurando y señalándolos mientras caminaban, a cada paso los cotilleos se escuchaban más fuertemente.

- Mira que lindos se ven!

- Han estado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.

- Lucen como una dulce pareja.

- Quizás estén saliendo juntos.

- Kyaaahh! Un amor prohibido!

Un grupo de chicas chillaron sonoramente mientras Maka y Soul pasaban a lado de ellas, la ojiverde podría haber jurado que más de una estaba llorando y otras le levantaban el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

"_Pero estupideces dicen, nadie en su sano juicio querría estaría con este tipo de hombre"_

Alumna y profesor se separaron al entrar al salón de clases, la chica se dirigió a su escritorio mientras dejaba a su paso un sendero de murmullos, chismes y cuchicheos de los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada, era Maka Albarn después de todo.

- Nee Maka-chan, ha pasado algo nuevo? ~

La mencionada se sobresalto al ver a cada una de las hermanas Thompson mirándola directamente y con la cabeza en cada uno de sus hombros.

- Como demonios hacen eso?... y no… esto no me esta saliendo como pensé que seria… el es realmente bueno.

- Eso significa que por fin has encontrado la orna de tus zapatos?.- Liz, la mayor de las hermanas se levanto y con una sonrisa maliciosa se alejo de la ojiverde.

- Jeje, al parecer Maka-chan esta en problemas~- Patty se levanto del hombro de la chica mientras sonreía maliciosamente, imitando a su hermana.

- Cla-claro que no, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente! Estoy segura que tarde o temprano ganare!

- Así se habla!.- Ambas hermanas alzaron los brazos en señal de victoria mientras que la peliceniza miraba hacia el horizonte.

- Enserio lo crees onee-chan? ~

- Claro que no, esta perdida.

Pero la ojiverde no les presto atención por esa vez, estaba demasiado concentrada en su nueva misión: ganarse el corazón de su insoportable profesor o al menos desenmascararlo frente a todos.

Y con un nuevo espíritu de lucha y mayores energías Maka Albarn se preparaba para su nuevo día, sin pensar en el infierno que la esperaba.

**-O-**

_(*) Sensei = Maestro…_

_Well termine el capitulo dos! Que empecé a escribir automáticamente después de escribir el capitulo uno (entonces porque demonios lo subes hasta ahora?) y-yo-yo… (Es por que eres una vaga) CALLATE PARENTESIS! _

_Se que el primer capitulo fue completamente Maka POV y este nop, pero es que soy genial y estoy tan tan tan confundida que puedo hacerlo del modo que sea xD_

_Contestare reviews!_

_**Anna Albarn Kyouyama:**__ Es imposible no enamorarse de ese cotonete gigante xD, aquí la continuación espero te guste._

_**Lucy-chan Evans:**__ waaa! Otra que comparte el amor KidChronesco conmigo (x3) tengo planeado un capitulo especial de ellos…no me malinterpretes mi amor insano no se mete en mis fics… aunque no lo creas xD, espero te guste la continuación._

_**Leina-chan:**__ *levanta los confetis y brillitos del piso* estos me servirán en el futuro... x3…enserio te gusto el fic? (claro que si, si no, no te habría reviewseado) dije que te callaras paréntesis!...emm... si! Lo se! Soul sensei es mas sexy que el Soul sexy que todos conocemos, amamos y violamos mentalmente xD, espero te guste la conti y se te suba el animo o te lo subiré yo y terminaremos en la delegación, en un bar o en el hospital O-ó_

_**M. Fragrance of Winter**__: Jeje muchas gracias, aquí esta la conti espero te guste!_

_**Agrias-chan**__: Nee-chan! *Inserte campo de flores moes* amaremos al perverso y sexy senseiii! Y gracias por los confetis, si me han servido xD, weno nos vemos lueguito y me saludas al tierno y dulce Demon… como se ha notado el sarcasmo xD, por cierto… has notado que Alma-kun me anda atosigando? (eso no es cierto solo te ayudo a contestar review de modo decente) ayuda! TwT_

_**mumi evans elric:**__ Jooo me he sonrojado, me creerás que nunca he visto Karekano? Soy niña Shounen *suspiro lleno de sentimiento*… y me quede con la duda así que ahora la veré xD, espero te gustara el capi._

_Bueno mis deliciosas señoritas me lo voy… toy viendo un dorama de los pocos Shoujos que me han gustado, se llama "__Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge"…Sunako-chan es mi ídolo xD (ya que te pareces a ella)… sigue así paréntesis! Síguele y empezare a usar estas cositas que no recuerdo el nombre! - []_

_En fin nos vemos en el siguiente capi! _

_Reviewsitto :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Atsushi Okhubo, __Romantic Egoist_ _no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Hatori Bisco. Yo solo los popurrize y puse un poco de mi deliciosa cosecha._

- Blablabla.- Diálogos

"_Blablabla".- _Pensamientos.

**-O-**

"_Como demonios termine aquí?"_

Se repetía mentalmente cierta peliceniza mientras terminaba de limpiar los diferentes tubos de ensayo del salón de Química, al parecer su arsenal de sarcasmo estaba cediendo ante el de su profesor, pero claro eso era algo que nunca aceptaría en voz alta.

"_Termine haciendo las mismas tonterías que les pide a su estúpido club de fans, Que mas podría hacer? Solo me queda un ataque directo, revelarlo frente a todos y exponerlo como el mentiroso que en realidad es, si tengo suerte quizás hasta lo despidan"_

- No has pensado que si haces eso yo hare lo mismo contigo? Pensé que eras más inteligente.- Le dijo Soul entrando de golpe al salón con un tono de voz que demostraba lo ilógico de su plan maestro.

- ESTA ESCUCHANDO LO QUE PIENSO?.- Maka se volvió hacia el de forma completamente histérica mientras su profesor la ignoraba olímpicamente y rebuscaba entre una de sus bolsas.

- Ten y toma un descanso.- La ojiverde paro de golpe su monumental berrinche cuando la distrajo el ligero tacto de una lata fría en su frente.

- G-gracias.

- Por nada.-El albino se sentó despreocupadamente sobre su mesa de trabajo mientras bebía su propia lata de soda.

"_Quizás no es tan malo, aun queda algo de bondad en el"_

- Dos dólares por favor, no pensaste que te invitaría yo verdad?.

"…_Al parecer me equivoque"_

Con un sonoro suspiro Maka se sentó (después de haber pagado las bebidas) en uno de los pupitres mientras miraba a su profesor bajarse de su escritorio y empezar a calificar algunos exámenes, se mantuvo en silencio mientras el ojirojo refunfuñaba un sinfín de cosas y escribía unas cuantas mas…después de algunos minutos la chica rompió el silencio.

- Prof. Evans…cuando se volvió así?

- No lo se…supongo que naci así.- Le respondía el profesor sin siquiera levantar la vista de su trabajo.

- Alguna vez odio su personalidad?

- Absolutamente no, nunca.- Hizo una pausa para beber de su lata.- Soy perfecto después de todo.

- Esta bien, creo que lo entendí…pero yo me odio a mi misma a veces.- La chica bajo la mirada sin percatarse que su profesor la miraba disimuladamente.- Al principio me ignoraba a mi misma para mostrar la imagen que los demás querían ver, aunque en ocasiones es divertido maldecirlos a sus espaldas se que no esta bien, y no puedo evitar sentirme deprimida después.

- Jum, así que es eso…- El albino continuo revisando los exámenes una vez que la chica termino con su monologo.

-"_Estaba escuchándome siquiera?"_ Bien, me voy a casa.- La peliceniza se levanto de golpe de su asiento mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y maldecía entre dientes.

- No creo que sea tan complicado como lo haces ver, nunca podremos escapar de quienes somos… en vez de pasar tanto tiempo preocupándote porque le agrades a los demás, porque no empiezas por quererte a ti misma?, además, lo que los demás piensen sobre ti es algo que tu no puedes decidir, verdad?.

- P-profesor Evans.- Un fuerte sonrojo inundo el rostro de la ojiverde mientras se quedaba estática en el marco de la puerta.

- Aunque claro… no es que me importe, deberías sufrir tanto como tú quieras.- Una fuerte carcajada que soltó el albino saco a Maka de su mundo de fantasía.

- Ok me largo, adiós.

La peliceniza cerro de golpe la puerta tras de ella mientras se alejaba de las molestas carcajadas que se escuchaban desde el salón de Química y caminaba hasta la salida, caminando lentamente por los pasillos (a esas horas) desiertos de su preparatoria recordaba una y otra vez las palabras que su odioso profesor le había dicho.

-Por un momento casi me engaña, pero… lo entiendo "_en vez de pasar tanto tiempo preocupándote porque le agrades a los demás, porque no empiezas por quererte a ti misma?,_" eso suena tan el, y de donde rayos lo saco exactamente?.- La chica empezó a reír en voz muy alta.- Es la primera vez que le oigo hablar como un profesor.

Las risas de Maka pararon de golpe mientras un aura deprimente caía sobre ella.

"_Es como si ya me hubiera acostumbrado a su manera de ser, suena patético"_

- Maka?

- Oh, Hola Asura.- La ojiverde se repuso mágicamente mientras se giraba a saludar a uno de sus compañeros de clase.

- Que haces aquí tan tarde?.- Le pregunto el tal Asura, un chico de aparentemente su misma edad con cabellos negros y misteriosas marcas blancas en forma de ojos en los mismos.

- Estaba en el salón de Química.

- Ahh, Química?, Tienes algo con el profesor Evans?.

- _"Que directo"_ Claro que no, no hay nada entre nosotros.- Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa encantadoramente hipócrita.

- De verdad?...Es que cuando estas con el profesor Evans te ves mucho mas feliz que de costumbre, pero supongo que me equivoque, en fin nos vemos mañana.- El chico le sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano y se giraba hacia dentro de la escuela, Maka reacciono tardíamente e igualmente se despidió del chico.

"_Ahora que lo pienso…creo que es verdad"

* * *

_

- Que me estas mirando?

- NO ESTABA MIRANDO!

-Porque están tan alterada?

- NO ESTOY ALTERADA!.

- Estas empezando a ser molesta.

"_Estoy alterada por descubrir como es este idiota realmente, pero el es la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma…aunque no significa que vaya a suceder algo entre nosotros"_

El profesor suspiro mientras colocaba un cigarrillo en sus labios y buscaba entre los bolsillos de su pantalón al parecer el encendedor, los dos se encontraban en el tejado de la preparatoria en la hora el almuerzo, después de encender su cigarrillo el albino empezó a leer el periódico que guardaba bajo su brazo mientras la peliceniza se limitaba a observar como los demás alumnos corrían y demás en la planta baja.

- Como sea… Profesor, conoce a Asura?

- Asura? Ahh…ese chico, si es de los que pretenden ser dulces y buena persona.- Hizo una pausa para darle una bocanada a su cigarro.- Porque no sales con el? Al parecer se parecen.

_- "Sabia que diría algo así" _No se si estoy interesada en el.

El albino gruño en respuesta mientras seguía leyendo su periódico y fumando su cigarrillo.

"_Bueno, es verdad, no se si estoy interesada en otras personas… Lo único que se es que el no esta interesado en nadie que no sea el mismo, como se supone que podre acercarme?...pero, para el caso… dudo que el estuviera interesado en mi…"

* * *

_

- Nee-chan, ya casi esta todo listo verdad? ~

- Creo que aun falta un poco… pero al parecer Maka necesita estar en más problemas para entenderlo.

* * *

- Están todos listos? No es una tarea difícil pero deben tener cuidado de todos modos…Si algo les pasara jamás me lo perdonaría.- El profesor sonrió de manera encantadora a su clase, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, dejando tras de el un camino de suspiros femeninos.

- Profesor Evans es tan dulce.

"_Es increíble, es tan obvio… no puedo creer que los engañara con eso"_

La ojiverde suspiro por enésima vez mientras seguía calentando tubos de ensayo sobre el mechero y leyendo el libro sobre su mesa de trabajo, debes en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia su profesor que para variar estaba rodeado de sus alumnas intentando patéticamente desviar su atención, con un mohín la chica se volvió a su libro y sus tubos de ensayo… después de unos minutos sintió una fuerte mirada sobre de ella y ahogo un grito de sorpresa al voltear y ver al albino mirándola directamente.

"_M-me esta mirando…porque me esta mirando así?"_

_-_Maka!

Un liguero ardor en la mano la sobre salto seguido de un grito que resonó por sus oídos, al principio no le preocupo demasiado pero en cuestión de segundos el liguero ardor se había convertido en una sensación insoportable, la chica sentía como si su mano quemase y los griteríos y demás de fondo no la ayudaban.

- Idiota lo calentaste demasiado!

Soul se abrió paso entre sus estudiantes mientras llegaba al lugar de la ojiverde y la hacia soltar de golpe los tubos de ensayo sobre el mechero con la sustancia antes verde que ahora tenia un color ocre y olía a oxido.

- Que sucedió?

- Consigan agua!

- Maka estas bien?

La peliceniza era muy vagamente consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo podía escuchar un sinfín de gritos y logro reconocer la voz de su pelirrosada amiga de forma muy lejana, aun sin reaccionaba un fuerte brazo la tomo de la cintura y la encamino hacia la salida del salón de clases

- Cállense inútiles! Salgan el camino!.- El albino se giro cerca del marco de la puerta con Maka aun entre sus brazos en estado de histeria.- Ox Ford!

- S-si!.- Un chico de altura promedio, extraños lentes y aun más extraño peinado (completamente calvo a excepción de dos mechones en sus patillas) se levanto de golpe claramente nervioso.

- Eres el Jefe de grupo, cancela el experimento y supervisa a los demás estudiantes, llevare a Maka a la enfermería, si algo mas pasa te matare entendiste!

Y antes de que el chico respondiera el profesor salió dando un sonoro portazo a la puerta, si notar la conmoción e histeria que dejo a su paso.

- E-ese era el profesor Evans?

**-O-**

_Se lo que piensan._

"_Que demonios sucede contigo?" Pero oh hermosas y comprensibles lectoras no me ataquen virtualmente, ando susceptible (xD), perdón enserio, perdón por el retraso, pero es que verán…les contare los horrores de mi vida *encendiendo el cigarro*_

_Empecé la carrera._

_Es todo… y pues lógicamente no he tenido tiempo de muchas cosas estando parada ocho horas en una estufa cocinando comida mexicana y demás._

_En fin de regalo les di un episodio puramente SoulXMaka…oh bueno eso creo…pero no desesperéis que los demás también saldrán a su tiempo…también Asura, no solo lo puse de relleno (xD)._

_Les traeré el próximo capitulo mas pronto, de eso si creo estar segura…nos vemos luego!_

_Reviewsitto! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Atsushi Okhubo, __Romantic Egoist_ _no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Hatori Bisco. Yo solo los popurrize y puse un poco de mi deliciosa cosecha._

- Blablabla.- Diálogos

"_Blablabla".- _Pensamientos.

**-O-**

- Listo, de haber tardado mas hubiera sido mucho más peligroso, suerte que el profesor Evans actuó rápido.

- S-si... es una suerte, gracias Dr. Medusa.

La mujer rubia y con una extraña trenza sobre su pecho despido animadamente a la pareja, que en esos momentos se encontraban en incomodo silencio, hasta que minutos después corto el albino.

- Que demonios estabas pensado?

- L-lo siento.- La peliceniza le respondió ausentemente, aun pensando en lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

"_Nunca lo había visto de esa forma…en verdad se preocupa tanto por mi?"_

- P-profesor Evans?

- Tsk… de verdad hice lo que creo que hice?.- Pregunto al aire Soul con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo.

- Eh?.- Salió de su añoranza un poco tarde, pero se repuso rápidamente entendiendo que no se refería a ella.- Si bastante, creo que dijo que los iba a matar.

- Ya veo, bueno creo que puedo arreglarlo, además la ocasión ameritaba algo así.

Un tenue sonrojo se poso en las mejillas de la ojiverde, sonrojo que Soul no pudo notar debido a que ella volteo violentamente la mirada.

- Estaba preocupado?

- Claro, no puedo dejar que mis estudiantes se lastimen, que seria de mi reputación?.- Se detuvo mientras rápidamente prendía su cigarro.- Deberías hacer este tipo de escenitas en la clase de alguien mas.

Maka detuvo de golpe su lenta caminata mientras bajaba la mirada, los ojos le ardían y sentía que de un momento a otro rompería en llanto.

"_Así que era por eso… debí haberlo sabido, que es lo que esperaba?_ _Ahora no creo poder estar cerca suyo_"

- Te duele?.- Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, si poder evitarlo empezó a sollozar mientras torpemente asentía con la cabeza.- No te preocupes, tu mano se recuperara.

Soul se acerco a ella y le dio ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza, mientras mas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Maka la cual se separo de el como si su tacto quemara, y balbuceando un despedida salió corriendo del lugar.

- Pero que le pasa a esta? Primera vez que intento ser amable y así se pone.- El albino empezó a quejarse en voz alta mientras regresaba a su salón de clases, pensando en una buena excusa. Ignorando lo que realmente le había dolido a su alumna.

* * *

- Y eso fue lo que paso.

Maka termino su monologo de la ultima media hora cuando el timbre que indicaba la hora de salida sonó, mientras a su alrededor los demás alumnos se levantaban para irse a sus hogares ella solo bajo la mirada mientras seguía jugando con las vendas de su mano.

- Mi mamá te dijo que no jugaras con eso.- La ojiverde mirada de la chica se clavo en la chica pelirrosada inclinada frente a ella, mientras caía en cuenta de que eran las únicas que quedaban en el salón de clases, perezosamente se levanto de su asiento mientras con su mano sana tomaba los libros y su maletín saliendo por la puerta en compañía de su amiga.

- Maka estabas escuchando lo que dije?

- P-perdón? Oh, no… lo siento Chrona.

- Si no te preocupes.- Después de otros incómodos minutos en los que La peliceniza se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, Chrona retomo la platica.- Te decía que hoy no podre irme contigo, quede desde hace unos días en acompañar a Kid a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de su hermano.

- …Ya veo…- Respondió Maka de forma mecánica mientras su mirada pasaba del piso al techo, Chrona casi pudo jurar que su mirada sombría se volvía mas sombría.

- P-p-pero no te preocupes! Pu-puedo quedarme enserio.- Afirmo rápidamente la temblorosa chica mientras atropellaba las palabras.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes por mí.- Dijo al aire la ojiverde mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa completamente falsa.

La ojiazul asintió con la cabeza mientras seguían caminando a la entrada del colegio, el silencio seguido a eso solo se rompió cuando un chico de cabellos negros y tres franjas blancas se acerco a ellas.

- Felicita a Noah de mi parte.

Kid y Chrona asintieron a la vez mientras se despedían de Maka la cual solo se limito a mirar la escena: los dos sonriendo, ligeramente sonrojados, tomados de las manos, una escena completamente…

"_Insoportable"_

Suspiro dramáticamente después de unos minutos y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero antes de que llegara siquiera a la esquina la sujetaron del brazo, provocando que el corazón de la peliceniza casi se saliese de su pecho.

"_Acaso el…?" _

Se quedo petrificada durante unos segundos antes de voltear lentamente, su respiración se volvía mas pesada y sentía que los murciélagos de su estomago [una persona como ella no podría tener algo tan cursie como mariposas, se decía] revoloteaban mas y mas rápido…

Pero todo se detuvo de golpe al ver la cara preocupada de Asura tras de ella.

Rió interna y amargamente, que demonios estaba pensando? Era obvio que Evans no iría corriendo a verla y disculparse…al fin y al cabo lo que dijo era cierto, ese era el.

- Maka escuche lo que paso, como esta tu mano?

"_Como carajo quieres que este?"_

- Bien gracias.- La chica le sonrió lo mas natural posible, algo difícil después del _día_ que había tenido.

- Segura? Escuche que fue muy peligroso.

- Estoy segura, no te preocupes.- El chico lentamente soltó el agarre del brazo de la ojiverde, cosa que esta agradeció, no tenia intenciones de hablar con nadie.

- Disculpa por llegar así de repente.

- Discúlpame a mí por causar una conmoción, no era mi intención preocuparlos.

El silencio incomodo volvió a aparecer…que estaba pasando ese día con todo el mundo que la trataban de esa manera? Solo fue un accidente! Pero hacían una escena que pareciese le cayo una bomba nuclear encima

- Me alegro charlar contigo Asura pero me tengo que ir...nos vemos mañana en clase.

Con una pequeña reverencia Maka se alejo del chico estático frente a ella, mientras pensaba en las miles de telenovelas y programas juveniles que vería llegando a su departamento, que mejor forma de olvidar tus propios problemas que ver los problemas de los demás?, con suerte y en las noticias había algo bueno o en el canal medico destazaban a alguien…

-Espera!.- La chica se giro lentamente para ver al ojivino, tenia la mirada baja, los puños apretados, un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, la respiración entre cortada… curiosamente esta escena le pareció tan familiar que..

"_No…el lo va a hacer?"_

- Maka… quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo.

"_Mierda"_

Ella solo se limito a regalarle una de esas falsas sonrisas que le salían tan bien.

* * *

- Ayer… Asura se me declaro.

- Así?...Bien por ti.

Maka se quedo callada después de ello… como todos los días después de su clase de Química, se quedaba completamente sola con Soul, esa rutina en la que el y ella se insultaban sarcásticamente, el fumando sus inseparables cigarrillos, ella haciendo los quehaceres que normalmente su "profesor" le imponía, las peleas, los gritos…todo eso parecía el cielo al lado de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

- Y bien?.- La voz de Evans resonó entre tanto silencio mientras el olor a cigarrillo llenaba el aula.

- Y bien que?

- Vas a salir con el?.- Pregunto el albino sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su periódico… una clara señal de que realmente no le preocupaba la respuesta.

-…Si…

- Eso quiere decir que ya no puedo pedirte que hagas mis tareas cierto? No seria justo para Asura y los demás estudiantes pueden sospechar.- Soul dio una gran bocanada de aire mientras terminaba uno de su cigarrillo instintivamente se llevo la cajetilla a la boca en busca de otro.- Eres lista para ser una estudiante, pero no lo suficiente para igualarme, aunque conociéndote será una enorme esfuerzo para ocultar t-

- Profesor Evans.

El aludido volteo a ver por primera vez a su alumna, algo irritado por haberlo interrumpido en la mitad de su irónico sermón, mas sin embargo ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

- Usted no ama a nadie verdad?

- Ehhh?.- Esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, que demonios le ocurría a la Maka que conocía.- De que estas hablando?

- Espero…que encuentre a alguien a quien pueda amar pronto.

El ojirojo quedo en shock momentánea mientras su alumna se dirigía a la salida… era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía que ella tenia una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- Cierra la puerta cuando salgas Albarn.

Soul desvió su vista de nuevo a su periódico mientras se escuchaba la puerta cerrar.

- Oh bien, que hare con todos estos quehaceres?

Se hablo así mismo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se dirigía al lavabo del salón, varios tubos de ensayo sucios se encontraba sobre este, además de un liquido verdoso que reconoció fue la aberración que Maka había echo ayer.

Descuidadamente empezó a lavar los tubos, teniendo poco cuidado que esa sustancia verde no callera sobre su piel, normalmente habría ido por unos guantes a su escritorio pero en ese momento se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no pudo interesarle menos.

- Mierda.- Rápidamente paso su mano derecha [la cual lógicamente toco el acido] bajo el chorro de agua fría.

"_Duele mucho"_

Mientras la quemazón de su mano bajaba bajo la llave de agua, muchas preguntas empezaron a brotar en su perturbado subconsciente: Estaría bien? Le abría dolido de esa misma forma? Acaso ell-

Detuvo sus revoltosos pensamientos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y una carcajada amarga escapaba de su garganta.

"_Desde cuando me volví así?"_

**-O-**

_Noah es el hermano de Kid?_

_Pues seee…_

_Hay pocos personajes masculinos [suspiro telenovelesco]_

_No se porque en unas partes de este capi me dieron risa…soy bien sádica…_

_Por eso me dicen Yandere…_

_Bueno chicas muchísimas gracias por los reviews…. Es lo único que ilumina mi deprimente vida…algo así xD_

_Y si lo se...Soy una vergüenza para ser autora xD, pero es que la escuela es…es...Mala…muy mala…y buuuennnoooo… pasar tanto tiempo parada [8 horas] cocinando créanme que destroza a uno._

_Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, y no se preocupen… les prometí SXM y se los cumpliré ;D_

_Bye.._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Atsushi Okhubo, __Romantic Egoist_ _no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Hatori Bisco. Yo solo los popurrize y puse un poco de mi deliciosa cosecha._

- Blablabla.- Diálogos

"_Blablabla".- _Pensamientos y Recuerdos solo por este capitulo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

"_Espero…que encuentre a alguien a quien pueda amar pronto."_

Lunes por la mañana…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el había hablado con ella, ninguna palabra compartida además de los "Buenos días profesor Evans", y un esporádico "Hasta mañana profesor Evans", pero no es que le importara, ¿acaso creían que el gran Soul Evans necesitaba de la compañía de una mocosa? Claro que no…

Claro que no…

Era mucho mejor de esa manera…

Dejando su ceño fruncido a un lado y plasmando en su rostro su típica hipócrita expresión dulce entro al salón de química, como de costumbre mas cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el asiento de la Albarn se encontraba vacio…eso era nuevo, ella nunca llegaba tarde ni mucho menos faltaba, rápidamente el albino desvió la mirada por todo el salón de clases en busca de esos ojos verde olivo… ¡Ah pero no se equivoquen! No es que le preocupara en absoluto lo que a _esa_ estudiante le pasara…pero al ser el profesor responsable tenía el deber de saberlo.

Se levanto del escritorio mientras que se acercaba a un estudiante de cabellos negros y ojos rojos el cual seguía platicando animadamente con su compañero de enfrente…

"_¿Que no habían notado por curiosidad al tipo albino con apariencia de profesor que acaba de entrar al jodido salón de clases?" _– Pensó el ojirojo.

- Asura… ¿Donde esta Maka?

El aludido se levanto nerviosamente de su lugar y con una expresión completamente estúpida le dirigió una mirada de tal forma que en vez de haberle preguntado por la peliceniza le hubiese preguntado donde se encontraba Narnia.

- ¿Porque me lo pregunta a mi?

- ¿Ustedes dos no están juntos?.- Soul vagamente era consciente que la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigía su alumno era la misma que el tenia _"¿Qué carajo esta-"_

- Profesor Evans no debería mencionarla enfrente de el, fue rechazado por ella, trate de decirle que no esta a nuestro alcance pero al parecer nunca me escu-

- ¡No te rías! – Otro de sus alumnos, un chico de cabellos naranjos y demasiados percings en el rostro (Giriko si mal no recordaba…tendría que hablar con el del reglamento escolar) abrazo por los hombros a Asura mientras fallidamente intentaba disimular una carcajada.

El albino detuvo la discusión de sus alumnos rápidamente, mientras con una expresión tranquila comenzaba a dar la clase…

* * *

"_- Lo siento Asura, hay alguien mas que me interesa…"_

Por mas que lo negara…

"_- Se que mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos..."_

Por mas que me duela…

"_- Pero no puedo detener lo que siento…"_

Por mas que lo intento…

Se encontraba sentada en esa terraza que tantas veces había pasado sus recesos con su profesor de química…no estaba en ella faltar a las clases, nunca lo había hecho, en su vida ni siquiera había llegado tarde, pero no podía soportar estar tanto tiempo cerca de el…después de todo ella no le importaba y empezaba a creer que nunca le importo; ¿Cómo es posible que ella, Maka Albarn, se hubiera enamorado de la peor persona de que en su vida había conocido?

De algo estaba segura…el maldito karma la odiaba…

Quizás se merecía eso, tanto hablar y desearle mal a las personas, tantos rechazos sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, tantas miradas maliciosas y palabras sarcásticas disfrazadas de elogios. Bien, si esa era la forma en la que el universo, buda, dios, Kira o Haruhi Suzumiya la hacían pagar no se quejaría…mientras terminara rápido…

- ¡QUE MUJER TAN MENTIROSA!

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! – De acuerdo, en ese momento si una bomba nuclear hubiera estallado se escucharía como el ronronear de un gatito a comparación del grito que había lanzado la peliceniza, ¿Cuándo se puso Soul detrás de ella?

- ¿Creíste que nunca me iba a enterar de lo de Asura?; ¡Si ahí algo que me quieras decírmelo dime de una maldita vez!

- U-usted… usted nunca lo entendería si se lo dijera…- Lentamente y con la mirada la ojiverde se levantaba del suelo, dándole la espalda a su profesor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, tarada?

- Porque…¡Porque usted no ama a nadie!.- Grito al aire Maka mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban a salir de sus parpados fuertemente cerrados.- Yo se lo que es amar, se lo que es preocuparse todo el día por alguien, estar ansiosa por saber lo que piensa de mi, querer saber si el siente lo que yo siento al verlo pasar; Quiero que la persona que amo se preocupe por mi, intente cambiar pero ¿de que sirve?... ¡usted nunca entenderá mis sentimientos!

- ¿Por qué no intentas hacerme entender?

Soul giro rápida y algo violenta a la chica que le daba la espalda, esta ya se encontraba derramando alguna lagrimas; Maka abrió lentamente los parpados para encontrarse directamente con esos ojos rojos que tanto amaba, los cuales tenían una expresión preocupada…?

- Déjame decirte esto, es verdad lo que dices.- Paro un momento al ver que los ojos de la chica se cubrían nuevamente de lagrima.- Siempre me he preocupado mas que por mi mismo que por cualquier otro, y pensé que eso nunca cambiaria no importara lo que me dijeran… pero ahora ya no puedo evitarlo.- Una sincera sonrisa se poso en los labios del albino.- No se porque, pero nunca en mi vida me preocupe por alguien mas como lo hago por ti.

Los ojos de la peliceniza se abrieron enormemente… ¿Eso significaba que el aceptaba sus sentimientos?; ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad?; ¿El sentía lo mismo por ella?, pero su monologo interno fue cortado por el sonido de algo rechinando al abrirse, dirigió su mirada a la imponente escuela y busco de donde provenía el sonido, una de las ventanas del segundo piso…

- Esa no es la mejor forma de decirle a alguien que te preocupa, pudiera lastimar a Maka~

- Bueno Paty, no puedes esperar que todo resulte perfecto… en todo caso…

- ¡Esas palabras que acabas de decir era demasiado geniales querido tío! – Gritaron las hermanas Thompson al unisonoro, mientras la mayor sonreía con autosuficiencia y la menor estallaba en carcajadas.

- ¡ALEJENSE DE ESA MALDITA VENTANA! - El albino ligeramente sonrojado grito hacia la ventana donde estaban sus sobrinas, las cuales entre carcajadas salieron corriendo.

* * *

- Maka…- Soul y la ojiverde se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en la terraza, mientras el ruido de conversaciones y muchos pasos indicaban que las clases ya habían terminado.

- ¿Si profesor Evans?.- Le contesto la chica tranquilamente.

- Dijiste que querías cambiar por la persona que te preocupas.- Una sonrisa ligeramente sexy (sonrojo por parte de Maka) se poso en los labios del albino.- Déjame decirte esto, no estoy interesado en una mujer que carece de confianza en si misma… Así que, ¡trabaja duro!

Finalizo el ojirojo mientras cariñosamente le apretaba las mejillas a la sonrojada chica frente a el, la cual trataba de quitárselo de encima.

* * *

- ¿Porque no le puede decir que le gusta tal como es?, Debería de ser mas honesto ~.- La rubia menor tiro al aire un sonoro suspiro mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero… si eso pasara ¿no crees que seria aburrido?.- Una sonrisa ligeramente sádica recorrió fugazmente el rostro de la rubia mayor.

- El puede revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos si ella se puede ganar su verdadero cariño ~

- En todo caso hermanita… ¿No crees que el amor es una bendición?

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Jummm…._

_Perdón…_

_Ya ni se como disculparme…enserio xD_

_Perdón chicas, es que últimamente mi vida esta tan…tan…como decirlo para no decir palabrotas y no tener que cambiarle el ranking?_

_Ajetreada…eso era…_

_Y pues…se supone que ahorita estaría estudiando para el examen que tengo mañana…_

_En fin…ahora que ya recupere mi __**awesomidad **__pueden estar seguras que actualizare mas seguido…_

_Un pequeño adelanto:_

" - Estoy tan frustrada, y aunque te hice caso y fue con esas dichosas hermanas no me sirvieron para nada.

- E-eso no es cierto, ellas me ayudaron muchísimo con lo de Kid-kun.

- En serio? Eso no me lo habías contado… escúpelo.

- Veras…"

_Ohhh yeahh baby! El Kid/Chrona loveee por fin aparece xD_

_Si… el agua de Jamaica me tiene así [aun no lo supero xD]_

_Bye._


End file.
